


Moments on Mars

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop
Genre: Drabbles, Other, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles inspired by colour-based prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stained

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [gundamstories](http://gundamstories.livejournal.com).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "red"

Bad enough that he was dusty all over yet again. The ruddy stuff caked in the filters -- constantly bringing his partner to a choking halt -- and stained his inky cassock a dingy rust.

Blood, on top of that? That was another level of annoyance --

_Feh. Now I need to stop for a wash._

_Stupid idiot just had to make this hard._

But bounties were bounties, credits in pocket meant credits for the kiddies, and what odds if a bloodstained priest just delivered a corpse to the lawmen?

They knew damn well what kind of "confession" he brought.


	2. brilliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "yellow"

It took no more than an eyeblink – and two hundred soulless dolls and more were washed away in a halo of golden light as if they never were.

A million glowing pinpoints turned the massive pale machine into the sun’s own fire as it hung motionless, wings spread wide; but that display was lost on the lean figure that sat at Heaven’s own controls.

He could almost hear the cries of outrage from the sand-haired Winner girl, but that made no odds to Wind.

Let Naina meet her childhood friend on an honourable field.

He owed the father no less.


	3. what can't be had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "green"

_The hell is this, some kind of joke? What the hell, Naina._

A picnic in the middle of a firefight? He'd skipped lunch, though --

_Must be nice, having the luxury to be that crazy._

And to pack elaborate lunches just to carry them off in the Queen of Hearts.

Duo squashed the jolt of resentment down as he dropped to meet Naina at the feet of their machines. She was already setting out the "picnic"; and in his mind's eye Duo saw them on the orphanage's patchy grass ...

He couldn't trust her.

He could damn well be friendly.


	4. purity of purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "white"

Swipe. Swipe. Swipe.

A steady rhythm, a steady hand as he polished the gleaming wings to an ice-bright perfect finish. He would allow not a single imperfection, not a particle of uneven plate to slow their flight.

With this three-headed dragon, he would not fail. He would not be weak again, as he'd once failed ... and needed Yuy -- Yuy! -- to show him the way.

He had climbed the Preventers ranks by his own strength; and now, he and Nataku stood on the edge of battle once again.

He'd pilot Khushrenada's "noble hope".

And he would _not_ fail again.


	5. filling the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "grey"

Broken, disassembled hulks piled in an unpainted, nondescript hangar, left to the trickle of space dust in a played-out satellite. Unfinished, incomplete, their colourless shells and bare-alloy frames were lifeless, empty; and empty machines provoked no emotion.

_As empty as my heart._

Oh, but that empty heart wanted the task nonetheless.

Traitor.

With a barely-perceptible movement the good Doktor slid his gaze to his left and noted the brittle pleasure in his companion’s eyes. Something else was hidden there in those eyes, as if behind a murky screen …

… It didn’t matter, really.

“I’ll complete two of them, Instructor.”


	6. resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "blue"

After yet another battering in the name of his training, here he was climbing out of the regen pod to do it all again in the crushing gravity of the massive orb that floated ominously below.

If he'd wanted, he could’ve peered through a portal and stared at that orb; but the Earth had lost its fascination a month ago. Just an orb of azure and white.

_Strange place for a nameless old rag like me. But I’ll do it, whether kidnapped or volunteer._

_It doesn’t matter if it hurts; I’ve already killed._

_I can throw myself away like this._


	7. reclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "purple"

_I’m not using that name anymore._

Thought and resolution struck at the same moment in a wave of memories and resolve. After all the bruising and training – it all came down to two things lodged in his mind:

_* Katherine playing violin quietly, luring him out of silence with an offer of friendship. *_

_* Katherine, leaving with Milou as the younger Peacecraft stared back, dark hair reflecting royal colours back at the sun. *_

And now Katherine – out there – couldn’t fight back against Snow White and her brother. She’d be taken apart … unless he swiped Scheherazade.

_I’m not afraid._


	8. severance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "black"

_Just keep yourself cut off, don’t respond, don’t …_

Outwardly, the Instructor maintained his sweetly cold façade; inwardly, his vision threatened to fade to nothing from the strain that gripped his heart and squeezed it. The abyss yawned, and he teetered at the edge.

It shouldn’t have been so hard. Hadn’t he spent years freezing his heart and throwing it into that same abyss? So they could do what they needed to do? But this --

Unable to reach out, locking himself into a lightless place where Katherine’s questing heart couldn’t find him, the Doktor now untouchable.

The abyss yawned.


	9. past present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "brown"

It was almost the old song and dance, wasn't it.  
Almost, but not quite; looking back, Catherine found the past was like peering at some ancient photo all faded and sepia. Just like, she mused, an old-time circus poster.

The present difference was so very simple:

This time, she wasn't just some outsider.  
"T" couldn't get rid of her any more than he could cut off his own arm.

_And it's just as well, really --_

\-- she hid a grin behind a mask of affront, stalking after her latest "apprentice" --

_These little monsters would run right over him._


	10. cleansed by fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "orange"

In his mind's eye, the world was already burning.

The was no escaping the call, not even in a frozen sleep.  
He'd destroyed cities and killed countless in the conflagrations that he'd caused; even wandering the wreckage, he saw the embers of the dead and dying.

This was his purpose; and it would always be his purpose.

That was why he had accepted this mission to kill again; this mission to kill her.

This time, this time he would succeed.

He would kill her because no one else could lift a hand.

Because she asked.

And the world would burn.


End file.
